Detention
by Treskttn
Summary: AU. Rachel and Roy get detention, they may not know eachother, but they know that they're in the same Detention period with nothing to do.


**Hey guys, I thought it'd be fun to do a speedy and Raven or Rachel and Roy sorry if she's a it OOC**

**Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans they belong to DC Comics**

**Detention**

Rachel wasn't sure what had come over her that day. Sitting in this silent empty room made her regret kicking Richard yesterday. Though she knew exactly why she did it, because Richard is the perfect name for him, Dick is right on the money. At least that's why she calls him that, other than that she will never know how other people got the name 'Dick' out of 'Richard'.

Roy walks down the empty halls straight to room 007 or in other words, detention. Okay so maybe he shouldn't have glued the teacher to that chair but hey, it was worth it.

He walks into the room and takes a front row seat.

"Ahhh Roy, good to see you," said as he walked in.

"Always a pleasure," Roy returned sitting in his seat. He looked across the empty hall only to see a girl sitting in a classroom across from him. Her hair a dark brown, her small petite frame slouched at the desk, her hair hanging down covering her face as she draws. Her purple tank top clinging to her just right and her tight jeans bending around the heels of her converse.

Rachel looked up and turned across the hall where another boy was already staring at her. His red hair and green eyes inviting her to come over to him. He wore a white tee shirt and a leather jacket with dark jeans. She nodded in his direction like saying, "sup".

He smiled and started writing in his notebook, when the teacher turned away he held up the notebook, in big letters it read: _**WHAT'S YOUR NAME? ;)**_

She smiled and looked around the room, not even around. She wrote back saying, _**RACHEL,WHAT R U IN 4?**_

Of course she knew his name; it'd be pointless to ask. She saw him everyday, though he wasn't hard to miss. He was the class trouble maker. She had never spoken to him but she was friends with the class clown, Garfield Logan. They had an odd circle. Roy, Gar, Richard (the rich kid) and Victor (the football star). She glanced over at him,

_Roy-__**GLUE-ING MRS.B TO HER CHAIR, I HEARD U KNEED DICK IN HIS RICHARD XD**_

_**Rachel- HAHA YUP, SOO... COME HERE OFTEN?**_

Roy-_**SADLY, YES... U?**_

Rachel- _**SURPRISINGLY, NO.**_

spoke up," I must go make copies of this test, don't move."

"Certainly not, ."

"Watch yourself," he said pointing at Roy sternly.

The minute he walked out, to his surprise, Rachel got up and walked over to him. She crouched down by his desk with her hands on his desk.

"I would've come over there," he said.

"Yeah, you got the next one."

"Okay, so why don't I ever see you around?" he questioned.

"You don't look hard enough; I'm in all of your classes."

He thought long and hard, "Are you sure?"

"Okay so maybe this will jog your memory," she pulls out a sweatshirt and pulls the hood over her head, "I'm the 'weird emo chick that just needs to be laid'," she said quoting him.

His eyes grew weird, "Oh yeeeaaaaahhh, so how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, hey sorry about the whole emo and everything, it was just a joke."

"Yea, well, Richard learned his lesson, and keep bothering me and you'll learn the same lesson," with that she walked back to her room and sat down at that same desk.

walked in as Roy was about to get up and go to apologize.

Roy sat back down and took his notebook out again.

_**Rachel come on, I'm sorry, maybe I could make it up to you?**_

_**Rachel- How?**_

_**Roy- When we get out of here, I'll treat you to dinner.**_

_**Rachel- I'll pass**_

_**Roy- a movie?**_

_**Rachel-pass**_

"Roy, I'm going to trust once more that you will stay here while I go get my copies," with that he fled the room.

Roy got up and sauntered over to Rachel.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her.

"To be left alone..."

"There has got to be something more, maybe a movie?"

"I don't do movies... I don't like you, I know you, you're a jerk, a user, a player. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging with you."

"Well, maybe if you pulled that stick out of your ass you'd see there is much more to me," he said.

"Oh yea, and what would that be? Trouble making? Or bad grades?"

"My charm and devilishly handsome features..."

"Oh, I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"There's just a little bit more after that..."

"And by that you mean your-" he didn't let her finish. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, then harder so when he opened his mouth hers came with it and his tongue invaded. Soon she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"This is detention! Not some room at the Holiday Inn!" Mr. Pickens yelled coming into the room.

Rachel reluctantly breaks off the kiss and pushes Roy away. The bell rings.

"Well look at the time, schools over, I'm out," Rachel says trying to scurry past Mr. Pickens.

"Not so fast Rachel, you and Roy are scheduled for one more detention as of now... See you next Thursday," he says leaving.

Rachel rushed out of the room infuriated.

"Hey, wait up!" he called after her trying to catch up.

"I hope you're happy, I have detention... again!"

"No we have detention," he said intwining their fingers,"sooo... same time next week?"

She smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek, "See you there."

**a/n I hope you liked this cute one shot… I love this couple lol I like pretty much any couple including raven except Rae aqua ha-ha anyways... REVIEW XP**


End file.
